


Gardening

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Something Familiar [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Familiars, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past mentions of experiments, Slice of Life, Witch AU, past mentions of kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Shiro isn't thrilled when Allura invites Slav over, but learns some surprising knowledge when he has to work with Sven.
Relationships: Slav & Sven (Voltron)
Series: Something Familiar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/971502
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Gardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelkynKarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelkynKarma/gifts).



> I finally got this done and posted! I've had this idea for awhile, because I really want to explore more of Slav and Sven in this AU but the first idea I had just wasn't working. Then I got a good prompt from Velkynkarma that approached it in a different angle which worked..but then took me several months to get it finish. Sorry, sorry for the long wait!  
> Big thanks to Velkynkarma for the prompt that got through my writer's block and to Gullwhacker for beta reading this.

Shiro considered himself an early riser, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to stumble across Hunk or Coran already in the kitchen putting some kind of breakfast together.

Discovering Allura, on the other hand, both wide awake before anyone else and arranging breakfast herself was a rare event. 

Allura hummed as she set down some butter knives and then picked up the fresh pot of coffee, turning to face him. 

“Good morning, Shiro,” she greeted with a bright smile as she held out the pot. “Sleep well?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he looked over the table. There was a plate of english muffins, smoked salmon, and even a jar of Coran’s special strawberry jam.

Frowning, Shiro silently crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow. “Alright, let's cut to the chase. What do you want from me?”

Allura kept smiling but it was stiff as she slowly lowered the coffee pot on the counter. “I...don’t know what you mean.”

Shiro started pacing back and forth. “It’s not my birthday or anything, and yet for some reason you just decided to get up early and make sure to have all of my favorite foods for breakfast?” He stopped and leaned over the table. “You are clearly attempting to make certain I’m in a good mood for some reason.”

Allura forced a laugh as she waved a hand. “Oh, Shiro. You are my loyal top familiar! Why must you assume this has an ulterior motive?”

Shiro gave her a hard stare.

Allura stared back until she sighed, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. “Alright, fine. You caught me.”

Shiro got himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. “So, what is it? Bad news?”

Allura cringed as her finger traced the brim of her cup. “No, not really.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed “But?” 

Allura twiddled her fingers. “I invited Slav to come over this afternoon.”

Shiro choked as he set his cup back down on the table. “Why? Why would you do that? What crime did I commit?!”

“Because I need Slav’s assistance,” Allura said as she reached under the table and brought out a large book. “Father’s old potion book is difficult to understand.” She chewed her lower lip as she flipped to a page. “I’m starting to believe he may have accidentally forgotten to write down a few ingredients in some of these spells or perhaps he mixed them in the wrong order, but whatever the reason I can’t get them to work.”

Shiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, you want Slav to help you figure out what Alfor was trying to do since he’s a potion expert.”

“Exactly,” Allura said as she clapped her hands. “I know you don’t care for him, but it would only be for one afternoon."

Shiro took in a deep breath, let it out, and took a long drink from his coffee. He would rather have a flea bath than spend the afternoon with Slav, but he wasn't about to let his minor grievances get in the way of helping Allura's research. 

"Okay, fine," he said as he raised his cup. "I won't complain."

Allura sighed. "Thank you," she said as she reached for the smoked salmon.

Shiro yanked the plate towards himself and took a large serving.

"However, you owe me," he declared as he handed her the somewhat depleted plate.

"Of course," Allura replied with a smirk. "Shall I pour you another cup of coffee then?"

Shiro thought of the day that had a high probability of lying in his future. "I'm going to need the whole pot."

\---------------------------------------------

Slav and Sven arrived exactly two hours before noon. Shiro stood at Allura’s side as Coran opened the door to let them in.

“Hello,” Sven greeted as he set a large case down on the floor. “It’s good to see all of you.”

“And you,” Allura replied and looked to Slav. “I do appreciate you coming.”

“It was moderately cumbersome,” Slav said as he crossed his arms. “I had to rearrange my schedule to ensure that the results of my experiments remain accurate.” He snapped his fingers. “Although, I am curious to see this potion book of your father’s. From what I have read of his other work he had some intriguing theories.”

Sven glanced around and frowned. “Where are the others?”

“Grocery hunting with Hunk,” Shiro explained.

Slav raised an eyebrow. “I believe you mean ‘grocery shopping’?”

“No, I mean ‘hunting’,” Shiro said with a smirk. “There are a lot of bargains available today and Hunk requested extra hands to help him find everything.”

Shiro never found Hunk to be much of a predator in either his human or cat form, but he always showed lion-like traits when it came to getting the lowest price on chicken.

“Ah, I see,” Slav replied as he looked him over. “And you didn’t join them?”

“I assumed I should have at least one familiar with me,” Allura replied.

“You might have been better off with Pidge though,” Slav said. “She has steadier hands than this one.”

Shiro twitched an eye, but held his tongue.

“May we see the book?” Sven asked.

“Here it is,” Coran said as he handed it to him. “Although, I will warn you it was written in Alfor’s, ah, personal shorthand.”

Sven opened the book and Slav gasped as he glanced into it. “Good grief! It’s worse than chicken scratches!” He adjusted his glasses. “I would be amazed if you can read any of this.”

Coran sighed. “There are admittedly reasons why I began to type out Alfor’s spells for his library, but unfortunately I wasn’t able to get to this particular tome until after he died.”

“Coran and I can read most of it,” Allura explained as she pointed. “But I’m reluctant to try anything further since this is a field I’m hardly an expert in.”

“Wise decision,” Sven commented.

“Discerning the ingredients might be tricky though.” Slav stroked his chin and slowly turned his gaze to the window. “Tell me, the flower beds outside, did your father plant those or did you?”

Allura glanced out the window with a thoughtful frown. “Some are mine, but many of the beds were originally my father’s.”

“That will be a vital clue,” Slav said. “It’s logical to assume your father planted most of what he would need for his potions.” He raised an eyebrow as he turned a page. “Although, I’m not sure I can apply normal logic to your father’s notes here.”

“Yes, Alfor was not the most organized witch,” Coran said with a sigh. “It was quite the challenge for me to keep his house in order at times.” 

“I can only imagine,” Slav said as he crossed his arms. “Do you have a list of what he has in the flower beds?”

“Unfortunately no, since he insisted on attending to those himself,” Coran said with a tight frown as he scratched his head. “And I’m afraid my memories of his mutterings are rather rusty.”

“I see,” Slav said as he turned around. “Sven, would you please go and identify what is currently growing?”

“Certainly,” Sven replied with a nod and a smile. “Do you want me to collect some samples?”

“Not right now, but maybe later,” Slav said as he looked to Allura. “Do you have gardening gloves he can borrow?”

“Of course,” Allura replied as she reached into the closet. “And Shiro, why don’t you assist Sven?”

Shiro sighed and nodded. Anything to get him out of the house with Slav. “Sure thing.”

Slav raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how to _carefully_ handle magical plants?”

Shiro forced a smile. “I have basic knowledge.”

“That fails to answer my question,” Slav said sternly. “Having knowledge of basic skills doesn’t mean you won’t be clumsy.”

Shiro’s eye twitched as Sven swiftly jumped in between them. “I’ll be with Shiro the whole time and I can show him. You always say a demonstration is the best method for teaching.”

Slav gave a slow nod. “Alright, I’ll leave it to you then.” He glanced at his pocket watch. “It’s warm outside so come back in exactly thirty-five minutes for a drink.”

“We will,” Sven promised as Allura handed both him and Shiro a pair of gloves apiece. “With two of us it shouldn’t take long.”

“As long as you know what you are doing,” Slav sternly replied.

Shiro sighed as he rolled his eyes knowing the comment was directed at him. “We’ll be back soon,” he said as he followed Sven out the door.

Once they reached the garden, Sven brought out his notebook. “Let’s start here and go around the house.”

“Alright,” Shiro said as he put on his gloves. He kneeled at the bed and pointed to the first patch of flowers.

“I’m no expert, but these look like regular daisies to me,” he commented.

Sven frowned thoughtfully as he squatted. “They’re actually griffin horns, but they look very similar to daisies. It’s easy to mistake them.” He lifted up one of the petals. “See the tiny dots along the edge and the split end? That’s how you can tell.”

“I see,” Shiro said as he rose and gave a small smile. “Just as well I have you with me then.”

Sven marked in his notebook before rising and turned to Shiro. “I am sorry about Slav. I know he can be very harsh, but he does mean well. Potion making can be dangerous if it’s not done properly and he's skilled enough at divination that he's seen everything that _could_ go wrong. He just takes people’s safety seriously.”

“I do get that,” Shiro said as they stepped around the corner to the next bed. “But it’s not just in making potions. The guy seems to have a rule for everything. I would just not have the patience to deal with that.”

Sven gave a slight crooked smile. “No, and many haven’t. I’m not Slav’s first familiar. He had a few before me who he released from their contracts because they were fed up with him.”

That’s not surprising in the least, Shiro thought.

“Slav was ready to just not have a familiar until I came along,” Sven replied as he kneeled to examine a yellow flower. “Granted, I was a special case.”

Shiro frowned as he knelt next to him. “What do you mean?”

Sven gave a bitter smile. “I was only supposed to stay with Slav temporarily after the Blades rescued me.”

“Rescued?” Shiro said as his eyes widened.

Sven went quiet as he lowered his notebook. “When I was a year old, I had been bought by a group of witches who were doing experiments with mind control spells.”

Shiro’s blood ran cold.

“They had kept me and a whole bunch of other cats in cages day and night,” Sven said as he stared into the flower bed. “I saw many cats taken from their cages only to be returned barely seeming to know where they were.”

Shiro swallowed as he remembered solitary cages from when he had been captured. “Did they use those spells on you?”

Sven shook his head. “I was lucky. They were preparing me as their next ‘lab rat’ when the Blades broke in and arrested them.” He shut his eyes. “Had they been a day later it would have been too late.”

Shiro patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “What happened to the other cats?”

Sven gave a soft smile as he patted his hand. “They got placed with some witches. It seemed possible for some of them to recover, but it would take a long time and they had to find special homes for the ones who weren't so lucky.”

Shiro gave a hard swallow as he frowned. “But you got placed with Slav?”

“It was Ulaz’s idea,” Sven explained. “I was a particular case since I wasn’t experimented on but I barely left my cage the whole time I was held there.” He knelt to the next patch of flowers and scribbled on his notebook. “As a result I hated keeping still. I wanted to be kept busy.”

Shiro mulled this over until it hit him. “And Slav, with all his specific demands kept you working constantly.”

“Exactly,” Sven replied as he rose again. “It may sound odd, but having a detailed schedule gave me a routine that I could depend on each day.”

Shiro could understand that. From what he could remember, the worst part of being inside the cage was feeling trapped with nothing to do but wait for the next painful test Haggar had planned. After his days in the cage at Haggar’s lab, he avoided any small tight spaces. Once he was rescued and gained back his strength, Shiro threw himself into doing chores to remind himself he wasn’t trapped anymore. He didn’t feel the need as much as he used to - but granted, his imprisonment hadn't been anywhere near as long as Sven's.

“And to his credit he was patient with me.” He gave a half smile. “I had hoped Slav would keep me around, but I was still very surprised when he offered to make me his familiar.”

Shiro gave a soft smile. “He means a lot to you.”

“I consider him my family,” Sven replied and smirked as he pointed to his pencil. “Just as much as Allura is yours, I assume.”

Shiro gave a chuckle. “You’re right.” He glanced through the window where he saw both Allura and Slav hunched over the table and writing notes. “I suppose someone has to look after them.”

Sven chuckled. “Fully agreed.” He pointed. “Let’s see if we can finish this up. I have a feeling it won’t take long.”

Shiro stole one more glance and nodded before following.

\---------------------------------------------------

Sven had been correct. Once they began it didn’t take long to identify the rest of the flowers. Sven also took the time to teach Shiro the names and how to handle certain plants. Shiro wrote down everything. If anything else it was useful to know so he could tell the other cats.

Slav thoughtfully looked over Sven’s notes as he compared them to Alfor’s notes. “If it’s acceptable to you, Allura, I would like to take these home with me. I believe I will have more accurate results deciphering this mess with my own tools.”

“That is fine,” Allura said with a nod as Coran poured her a cup of tea. “I wouldn’t risk going further by myself.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want another hiccup incident,” Coran added.

Shiro couldn’t resist chuckling as Allura blushed. He glanced over to Sven and Slav who looked utterly baffled.

“Allura was trying to make an invisibility potion,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “All she did was give herself hiccups that didn’t go away for two days.”

Allura pouted. “It was an honest mistake. Any witch could easily mistake a drop of hogsbeard for a drop of elf’s wart.”

“Any witch who doesn’t know what they are doing,” Slav said in a dry tone as he stroked his chin. “Shiro is well matched to be your familiar.”

Shiro exchanged a quiet look with Sven before giving a nod. “You are just as lucky to have Sven as your familiar.”

Slav huffed. “Luck has nothing to do with it,” he patted Sven’s shoulder. “I taught him everything I knew and he was an excellent student.”

Shiro smirked as he noticed Sven was blushing a bit now.

Slav then glanced to his pocket watch and nodded. “I’m afraid we need to leave immediately. If we’re five minutes late, my results for my experiments this evening will be thrown off.”

Allura nodded. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome,” Slav said as Sven collected all of the notes and equipment, and carefully tucked them into their bag. “I'll contact you within two weeks and three days to let you know of my progress.”

“I’ll escort you to your car,” Coran said as he walked alongside Slav.

Sven followed closely but paused next to Shiro. “It was nice to see you again, Shiro. I hope my tips helped you.”

“You gave me a great deal to think about,” Shiro said as he tossed one more glance to Slav. “In more ways than one.”

Sven smiled and swiftly caught up to Slav and Coran.

Once the door was shut, Allura approached Shiro smiling. “I’m going to assume it wasn’t not as bad as you were expecting?”

“Oh, Slav was annoying as ever,” Shiro said with a shrug, but then paused. “But it was good to get to know Sven a bit better. I couldn’t have the patience to work with Slav, but glad to see he does.”

“There is a reason a witch needs to choose her familiar - or familiars - carefully,” Allura said as she rested her chin on his shoulder. “And I think I like to think I selected the best ones for me.”

Shiro smiled and nodded in agreement.


End file.
